Where To Look
by ForeverShallNatureThrive
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS! After the events of Ptolemy's Gate, on a whim, Kitty learns of Bartimaeus's fate, as a new threat rises. Death is an impermeable sanctum, which someone hopes to breach, whom Kitty is to stop. But everyone has someone they want back...


So, I'm writing something new, because I can and the idea hit me after I finished Ptolemy's Gate. So. Ahaha~ I hope you enjoy, even if my writing isn't exactly anywhere near the best!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bartimaeus Trilogy, or any of the characters here other than my OCs.**

**Additionally, there are spoilers. Big spoilers.**

* * *

A young woman hurried down the streets of London, a coat pulled firmly around her to block out the dreary cold and rain. There was a rather bland expression on her face, as in all honesty, she didn't especially want to reach her destination, but if she was going to be forced out into this storm, she may as well try to reach shelter and warmth.

"Magicians again..." she muttered. "Can't they just learn to accept some of the commoner's ideas? They still want to cling to power, but they don't have that right anymore... but they're still... ugh." She, being Kitty Jones, had better things to do than be mediator... well, perhaps she didn't at the moment, but her patience couldn't stretch far enough for these people at any time in her life, least of all now.

After all, it was the anniversary of the death of _those two_... A little peace and quiet would be nice. But, just as it was that particular anniversary, so it was nearing the anniversary of the new government, and with that going on, both commoners and wizards had gotten rowdier than usual.

And as the one who Ms. Piper recommended as the best 'bridge between two factions', of course she'd been called upon.

Arriving at the building, she stepped quickly inside and was unceremoniously accepted into the pandemonium of a large crowd arguing with itself. Standing off by the side, thankfully, did not warrant her much attention, and she simply observed the goings-on until Ms. Piper approached.

She exchanged some quick, polite pleasantries with the other woman, before with a few words and a push she was sent into the crowd, which quieted to some small extent to listen.

Even though she knew she had to say something, what could she say? These people should take care of their own government. Eventually, she settled on giving a short speech on keeping calm even in heated situations and telling them off for mindlessly yelling at each other, then staring pointedly at Ms. Piper until she was allowed to escape from the crushing pressure of differing opinions.

Safe in another room, away from the main body of people and reclining in a chair while trying to ignore the muffled sounds of argument which reached her even there, Kitty casted her eyes about the room. Her eyes caught on a familiar shape, a summoning pentacle. Getting up to examine it, her already lined face seemed to create more lines, as she remembered a certain djinn and its master...

After a moment's pause, she stood up, and entirely on a whim, she stepped into the pentacle. It was already entirely set up for a summoning, and would do.

"What am I doing?" She spoke softly to herself. "He died with Nathaniel." Nevertheless, she spoke the incantations for summoning the sharp-tongued djinn, finally finishing it.

There was a long, long pause, and she was about to step out of the pentacle, when to her shock, a wisp of smoke rose from the floor in the pentacle across from her, slowly thickening and obscuring whatever mass was forming inside of it.

The smoke dissipated quickly, though, as though the occupant was so bewildered, it couldn't hold the smoke together, revealing a confused mass of limbs from various forms the djinn had taken before, and a human head which looked halfway between two faces she'd seen before.

This slight mention of Nathaniel, mixed with Ptolemy's face as it was, was enough to bring a choking lump to Kitty's throat and tears to her eyes, as she stared at a painfully familiar entity.

Seemingly pulling its wits back together, not yet looking at its summoner, the djinn composed itself into a hulking mass of shadow. Kitty got the feeling that it was simply not in the mood to become something more elegant at the moment.

Then, Bartimaeus looked... and the shadow's eye-sockets widened, and the being shrank and compacted into Ptolemy's form, then morphed into Nathaniel's, then back to Ptolemy. He spoke, clearly shocked by what he saw.

"... Kitty?"

* * *

Author's note goes here!

So, there's no real substance to this yet... please bear with me! I don't want to rush this, because I'm still thinking about how to go about this plan of mine.

As you know from the end of Ptolemy's Gate, Nathaniel Dismissed Bartimaeus before the end... And from this I got the idea I'll be writing here. I do hope you people will enjoy it~

The next chapter will be from Bartimaeus's point of view!

Additionally, I can't promise consistent updates for this, for various reasons, so my apologies about that.

Also, my ideas for how I would write this changed every few moments, so even though the ending "... Kitty?" no longer quite fits as I decided it would work better to let it be known who it was from the start, I still stuck it there, anyways. Sorry!


End file.
